PruCan
by Chibi-Taichou
Summary: France took something a bit too far with England, and caused a war. Of course, with France being a total weakling/surrender monkey, it ends quickly. PruCan, with some bro-love for Alfred.


**Due to complaints about Francis being a totally weakling, I have changed it. Enjoy. Mattie? The disclaimer?**

**Mattie: Again? Fine. She doesn't own any of us. But! She doesn't have real maple syrup either! **

Everything is whirling in my view. I try to pay attention, but these days, everything's been difficult.

I haven't been getting much sleep; not since the nightmares started. My hands shake as I try to take notes on whatever Al's going on about. He's been paler and thinner since the war ended.

It had started as another argument between France and England, but it had been the last straw. Everyone closely related to them was forced to take sides. Al and Sesel stayed with Arthur.

I went with Francis, and Peter did too, because he hates Arthur for not making him a nation. I feel guilty, even if it ended quickly, with the winners obvious.

I have to replace my bandages every six hours, one on an arm and shoulder, one covering my torso, and another around my ankle and shin. On the arm without the wrap, I have a cast for my wrist. I remember the doctor telling me that it's broken, but I wasn't listening.

Just like I'm not listening now, because Al's already sat down next to me and Ludwig is back up, asking tiredly if anyone else has something to add before we wrap up the meeting.

No one does, and we are dismissed. I carefully gather my notes and place them in my file before standing and stumbling to the door. I'm so tired. I quietly stroll down the hall with the cro

wd of nations, into the lobby, and out the door.

We each go our separate ways. I head to my hotel with Al, because his room is next door to mine.

He turns to me and speaks. "Are you alright, Mattie?"

"Al, I'm fine," I reply in a voice quieter than normal. He sighs.

"No, Mattie. I mean, are you really alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine, despite for any wounds I may be healing from."

"Are you sure? You sound quieter, and you look really tired."

"Like you have room to talk." I gently lift one hand to trace the light, purple circles under his eyes. He gives me a weak grin and holds my hand against his cheek.

"Just… Don't push it. Be careful, Mattie." I smile at him.

"Don't worry, Al. I'll be fine. You be careful too."

"Alright, I will." He gently lets my hand go and slips into his room.

I sigh and turn to go into my room. I forget I didn't open the door and slam into it.

"Ah; mon dieu, that hurt." I hold my head, feeling the lump growing on my forehead.

"Mathieu? Are you alright, mon petit?" I look to my side to see Francis offering a hand to help me up. I smile slightly and take it.

"Thanks. I'm fine, I think." I gingerly touch the large bruise on my head.

"You should get some ice for that, non?"

"Oui, papa. I will, when I get into my room."

"Alright, Mathieu. Be sure to rest, mon cher."

"I will, papa. Thank you." I make sure the door is open and walk inside, closing it behind me. I toe off my shoes and find the mini-fridge.

It has a small store of ice that I pack onto a washcloth and set to my forehead. I sit down on the bed and fall backwards.

Kumajiro sidles up to me and plops down on my chest, getting comfortable and snuggling into my neck. I smile at him and slowly drift to sleep.

When I wake, the sun is just barely rising. My head is throbbing. I get up and walk to the bathroom, flipping on the light.

I peel off my sweaty clothes and carefully unwrap the bandages. My cast is waterproof, so I turn on the water and step into the icy spray. It wakes me up and sweeps away any fatigue.

I gently probe the edges of each wound, making sure they're healing properly. They look fine.

I quickly scrub down and wash my hair. I turn off the water and step out of the shower, grabbing a towel as I go. I dry off and rewrap each wound with fresh bandages. It stings a bit, but I ignore it. I pick out a regular red shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I pull on the pants, but before I can slip my shirt on, a knock sounds at the door. Without thinking, I throw it open.

"Yes?" My face goes red at who's standing in the doorway. It's Prussia. And I'm shirtless.

"… Hello, Mattie."

"Um. Hi, Gil," I squeak. "D-Did you need something?" I pull my shirt on.

"The awesome me just wanted to make sure you were okay. I noticed you were nodding off in the meeting yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm… I'm good." His eyebrows knit and he purses his lips.

"Are you sure, Mattie?" I smile as best I can and nod.

"Mmhmm. You don't need to worry about me, Gil. I'll be fine."

"Just… Be careful, Mattie." He leans down and pecks my forehead. I wrap my arms around him and bury my head in the crook of his neck. He's surprised for a moment, but he gradually hugs me back and rests his chin on my head. He smells like a mixture of cologne, faint beer, and… peppermint.

"Thanks, Gil." I whisper into his shoulder.

Mattie's hair smells like strawberries. It's really nice, but I can feel his cast outlined against my back.

I'm going to kill Arthur. I know that it was one of his soldiers that stepped on him.

I tighten my grip on the small Canadian, and squeeze my eyes shut. I blink back small tears and press my lips to his forehead.

I see something move down the hall. France pokes his head out from around the corner and grins at me. I glare at him and he scampers away.

Mattie pulls away a few inches and smiles up at me weakly. I grin back.

Gently, I lean down and peck his lips. When I pull back, he has a surprised look on his face.

I bite down on my inner cheek and kick myself.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my collar. It tugs me down and Mattie presses his lips to mine. He tastes like maple syrup, and pancakes, and something that I can't place... Something uniquely Mattie.

He pulls away too soon and grabs my hand, intertwining with his own.

He leads me down the hall, to the meeting room, with a small smile playing around his lips. I'm grinning like a fool, walking behind him in a daze.

As we enter the meeting room, I sit down next to him and West gives me a weird look. I just grin at him and look at Mattie.

He gets those knowing eyes and gives me an un-West like smile.

Slowly, more nations file in. Alfred sits on the other side of Mattie and pays no attention to him.

France sits across from him and smirks at me. I scowl back and nearly flip him off, if not for West beginning the meeting.

He starts to talk about something and I pay no attention whatsoever, instead choosing to watch Mattie take notes.

The light from the window shines directly onto him, creating the illusion that he has a halo around his golden hair. It's beautiful and it makes him look like an angel. I quietly scoot closer and sneak a hand around his waist.

He glances up at me, but smiles and continues working. He shifts and folds his legs under him like a child.

I lean back in my chair and relax, happy to be where I am.

**Okay, I hope you're happy, Jayshock. I fail sometimes, so thank you for the criticsm. **


End file.
